


New Wings

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rinoa Heartilly</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Wings

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Sept 15, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffviii_100/6857.html)

Squall and Rinoa had been ambushed by an overly aggressive Propagator, and the fight was not going well. She felt even more useless than before, her little weapon doing little damage to the beast's hide. Trying to catch her breath, she watched the monster rush forward and knock Squall off his feet.

She screamed in terror, and felt something in her break loose and soar free.

She screamed in anger, and felt powerful wings unfold from her back. Power flooded her tiny frame, and spells she had only read about in legends heeded her call and blasted the monster away.


End file.
